narutopathfinderfandomcom-20200214-history
Ninjutsu specialist
Ninjutsu specialist Alignment: Any Hit Die: 1d8 Hit Points at first level: 8+con mod Hit points per level: 3+con mod Class Skills: Acrobatics (Dex), Athletics (Str), Bluff (Cha), Craft (Int), Disguise (Cha), Heal (Wis), Knowledge (Ninjutsu, Tasijutsu, Common, spiritualism) (Int), Perception (Wis), Perform (Cha), Security (Int), Sense motive (Wis), Sleight of hand (Dex), Stealth (Dex) Skill Points at Each Additional Level: 4 + Int modifier Proficiency: A Ninjutsu specialist is proficient in all simple and Martial weapons as well as Shurikens, Fuma Shurikens, and Senbon. And with Light armor, but not shields. Chakra Multiplier: A Ninjutsu specialist has an amount of chakra equal to their level x 4 x the sum of their con and wisdom bonuses. At any given time they may have up to 25% of this amount melded and available. Melding chakra requires 10 minutes of rest and a meal. Technique Points gained: At each level the Ninjutsu collector gains a number of technique Points equal to 1.5 times their character level, rounded down. The total amount gained at any given level is listed on the chart above. Technique Points can be saved form level to level however a Ninjutsu specialist cannot gain a level until they have spent at least 1 of their technique points since the last time they leveled up. Unless listed elsewhere the save DC for all jutsu is 10+1/2 level+Cha bonus. This level includes levels in Jutsu Collector, Ninjutsu specialist, and Taijutsu Master as well as all prestige classes that provide a technique points. Signature jutsu: Every ninjutsu specialist has a special jutsu at the core of their ability, something they hold onto as their unique trademark. At first level a ninjutsu specialist gains a single jutsu or technique with a technique point cost of 6 or less for free. Practice makes perfect: At 2nd level and every 2 levels thereafter the jutsu specialist is able to enhance a jutsu they know, becoming better at using it. The Ninjutsu specialist selects a single jutsu that they know and apply a benefit from the following list to that jutsu. Each time this ability is gained they may choose either the same or a different jutsu to improve and another benefit to apply. The same benefit cannot be applied to a jutsu more than once. The benefits are as follows: *Anytime the ninja uses the jutsu they are refunded 10% of the chakra paid *The Jutsu gains +2 to the save DC if any *All attack rolls made using the jutsu gain a +2 bonus *Instead of rolling for damage the Ninja may instead deal the average damage for the jutsu *The Range of the jutsu increases as follows: Close>Medium>Long>Perception *The jutsu benefits from the Hiden Jutsu technique *The Jutsu has it's duration doubled *The jutsu can avoid being countered even if it's chakra only exceeds the countering jutsu by 50% instead of 100% *A Jutsu that requires it's chakra cost to be spent repeatedly to keep the effect active does not have to be spent every 3rd increment, the effect is maintained at those intervals at no cost. If the jutsu has a variable chakra cost the free amount is equal to the lower amount paid in the previous two increments. For example a jutsu with a 10 minute duration that costs 5 chakra could be kept active for 30 minutes for just 10 chakra since the third increment of 10 minutes is free. This also applies to jutsu that have a cost that can or must be paid each round. *If the jutsu has a weaving time of a full round action, reduce it to a standard action Results of training: At 3rd level and every 4 levels therafter the ninjutsu specialist may gain either a bonus combat feat, a metajutsu technique with or a new jutsu that has an existing jutsu the ninja knows as a prerequisite. In the case of a metajutsu or new jutsu the technique cost cannot exceed the Ninjutsu specialist's level at the time the ability was gained. Regardless of which they pick they must meet all other pre-requisites. Endurance: At 5th level the Ninjutsu specialist gains endurance as a bonus feat. Fast recovery: At 9th level the ninjutsu specialist is able to rest and regain their chakra with only 1 minute of rest instead of 10. Lethal limit: At 13th level a ninjutsu specialist learns to burn their body and spirit in order to ignite a final spark of chakra. When the ninjutsu specialist takes constitution damage in order to generate their emergency chakra reserve they generate 4 chakra per point of con damage. Will to survive: At 17th level the Ninjutsu specialist is able to hover on death's door for longer than they have any right to. When a Ninjutsu specialist would die, for any reason they may continue to survive, unconscious for a number of round equal to their con bonus, minimum 1. If during this time their hit points are restored enough that they wouldn't be dead, or if whatever other effect killed them is undone, they can return to life as if they had never been dead. During this time of unconsciousness each instance of damage the ninja takes expends an extra round they would be alive. Supreme Ninja art: The Ninjutsu specialist has reached the peak of their power. They select a single jutsu they know and apply any two of the following benefits to it: *When attacking using their signature jutsu they may roll twice and take the higher result *When a foe makes a saving throw against the jutsu they roll twice and take the lower result, *When the signature jutsu deals damage it deals damage as if it were 1 step higher than normal. *The Jutsu cannot be countered by opposing elemental jutsu. *The Jutsu's duration increases by 1 step: 1 Round>1 Minute>10 minutes>1 Hour>24 hours * Anytime the ninja uses the jutsu they are refunded 20% of the chakra paid. As is always the case with chakra refunds this stacks with all others. *If the jutsu has a cost that must be paid each round the ninja need only pay the cost every other round to maintain it.